warframefandomcom-20200222-history
WARFRAME Wiki:Media Policy
Images and videos are always welcomed in this Wiki. This article consists of guidelines regarding everything about contributing medias. Basic Guidelines ;General *'High Resolution Preferred'. Good screenshots should be shown in detail. *'.PNG Files Preferred'. Wiki tends to compress .JPG files with undesirable results. *'Use Source Mode'. When editing, using Visual mode will create unnessary space and bad formatting. Source mode are usually more flexible. Instructions on using Source mode will be briefly discussed in the section below. ;Screenshots *'Disable HUD'. The HUD can be easily disabled through the options menu in-game. *'No Chat'. People are interested in your picture, not your conversation with your clan mates. *'Idle Stance Preferred'. Depending on what your image is trying to show. Idle stance of your warframe or enemies are usually preferred. Due to the wide variety of content required for this Wiki, such as blogs, pages, profiles, and clan list etc, editors are free to upload any kinds of pictures to the Wiki, and the rules regarding what to upload will not be strictly enforced. However, uploading vulgar, pornographic, copyrighted and illegal medias is strictly prohibited. Offenders will be banned and their contributions deleted. Before Uploading Editors are welcome to upload images for both content or showcase use. Apart from following the Basic Guidelines, editors must ensure that there are no existing pictures on the same subject already to prevent image duplication. During game updates, the Developers often provide us with original versions of in-game images. These images are generally preferred over screenshots. Every image uploaded should be added to the related page as soon as possible. Stray images with no page association will be marked for deletion and deleted shortly after. During Upload Editors can upload pictures and videos by clicking the Contribute button on the top right corner of any page. Administrators also have the ability to upload pictures in batch. As stated in the Basic Guidelines, .png files are preferred for image files due to quality issues in image compression. Naming Scheme Currently there are no strict guidelines regarding on how to name your images. However, Mods pictures follow the following naming scheme: ModnameMod.png For example: StormbringerMod.png, which is File:StormbringerMod.png Editors are expected to follow this simple rule when uploading Mod pictures, in order to maintain consistency in content. How To Add Depending on the purpose of upload, medias should be added to different part of the page. *'If your uploaded media refers to a specific line of text in an article', make sure to add it next to the related text. These images are for informational and formal use only. Humor is not tolerated. *'For any media that serves for showcasing or clarifying an article', make sure to add it in the Media section, which is often located at the bottom of the page. *'If your uploaded image is a candidate for a profile picture of a specific weapon', it must be in .png file format and properly cropped to the weapon itself. They are usually provided by the Developer and screenshot images are usually unnecessary. They should be added to the attached template in the target page. *'If your uploaded image is a candidate for a profile picture of a specific unit', it must follow the screenshot guidelines in the above Basic Guidelines. They should also be properly cropped to a portrait type image. They should be added to the attached template in the target page. If the uploaded media is to be added next to a line of text as part of the page's content, it should be noted that plain images are generally preferred over thumbnails. However thumbnails can be used if a caption is really necessary. To add an image or a video, insert the following syntax in the appropriate area in Source mode after upload: *Note that the parameters thumb and caption are used in thumbnails only, and should be omitted in most media. *left defines the position, in which right and center can also be used. *300px defines the widths of the media, in which any number of pixels up to 600px can be used, depending on the page format. *If the height needed to be defined instead of widths, insert x300px in place of widths. If too much media are added to a page, especially in the page's Media section, a slideshow should be used: image1.png|optional caption image2.png image3.png Please make sure to compact the page after adding the media by tweaking the position and the size. For more details regarding galleries, please refer to the Community Central page. Notes *These formatting rules apply to formal pages only. Editors are free to use any format in blogs, profile pages, clan pages and any sort of personal pages. *To take screenshots easier, use a cloakable warframe and a Shade or a sniper rifle.